Kiss From a Rose: Beijo de uma Rosa
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: O retorno de uma amazona tras cosigo, novas emoções. Afrodite ira descobrir que por tras do jeito infantil de uma certa amazona, se esconde uma mulher madura e que já sofrera no amor, e por quem ele ira se apaixonar. [DITExOC]
1. De Volta ao Santuário

KISS FROM A ROSE: BEIJO DE UMA ROSA 

Como tdos já sabem, cdz num pertence a mim e blablabla...

Essa eh uma fic mto especial... Vamus ver se cum ela eu num consigo mudar o modo q as pessoas veem o Dite: Gay... Espero q gostem gente!

Chega d papo... BOA LEITURA!

----------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO UM

Seiya era o pupilo de Marin. Fazia algum tempo que ele havia iniciado o treinamento. Naquele dia, Marin resolveu dar um descanso para Seiya. Então, ela foi treinar com Shina no Coliseu. Enquanto elas treinavam, um garoto apareceu e entregou uma carta a Marin. Ela abriu rapidamente e a leu. Por debaixo da mascara, Marin abriu um enorme sorriso. Shina estava ficando curiosa com o silêncio dela:

"O que foi Marin?" Perguntou Shina.

"É uma carta... Da Mine!" Disse Marin.

"O que ela esta dizendo na carta?" Perguntou Shina.

"Ela esta voltando da Finlândia!" Disse Marin, muito feliz.

"Então, Mine Teimosa esta voltando pro Santuário..." Disse Shina.

"Mine Teimosa? Desde quando você a chama assim?" Perguntou Marin.

"Desde o dia em que eu falei pra ela não sair à noite. E quando ela saiu, acabou apanhando de uns cavaleiros... Podia ter acontecido coisa pior... Ela teve é sorte!" Disse Shina.

"Ela não tinha me contado isso..." Disse Marin.

"Claro que não... É vergonhoso! Agora, chega de papo e vamos voltar ao treinamento!" Disse Shina.

E elas voltaram a treinar. Passaram-se duas semanas, quando Mú estava saindo de sua casa. Bem a sua frente, havia uma amazona de longos cabelos negros, lisos que chegavam até a sua cintura. Usava uma armadura preta com detalhes em prata. Por debaixo da armadura, sua roupa, em dois tons de azul, parecia com a da Marin, mas esta usava uma saia preta. Segurando sua mochila, ela se aproxima de Mú e pergunta:

"Poderia me dizer onde posso encontrar Marin?" Perguntou.

"Sei... Mas, primeiro, preciso saber quem é você" Disse Mú.

"Minemosyne de Lobo... Mas, pode me chamar de Mine" Disse.

"Muito bem, Mine... Me acompanhe" Disse Mú.

Mú a levou até onde Marin estava. Lá estava ela treinando com Shina. E observando a luta, algumas amazonas e dois cavaleiros. Quando Marin e Shina dão uma pausa no treino, Mine se aproxima:

"Parece que vocês melhoraram muito nesses últimos anos..." Disse Mine.

Marin e Shina olham pra quem dissera isso. Marin fica muito feliz:

"Mine!" – Marin vai dar um abraço na amiga – "Finalmente chegou!".

"Marin estava ansiosa pra te ver... Mine Teimosa" Disse Shina.

"Você ainda não se esqueceu disso?" Disse Mine, num tom divertido.

Ela abraça Shina e Marin pergunta:

"Você não me contou que tinha apanhado de uns cavaleiros..." Disse Marin.

"Pra que eu iria contar sendo que depois daquele dia, eu tive que matá-los?" Disse Mine.

"Eles viram seu rosto?" Disse Marin.

"Viram" Disse Mine.

Mine olhou em volta. Estava com saudades daquele lugar, apesar de ter sofrido muito no seu treino para amazona, fizera amigas especiais ali. Ela notou que os dois cavaleiros que estavam vendo o treino olhavam para Marin, Shina e para ela. Um dos homens tinha cabelos azuis, compridos e o outro, cabelos castanhos. O de cabelos castanhos estava na verdade, a olhar pra Marin. Quando eles perceberam que estavam sendo observados, desviaram o olhar.

"Quem são aqueles dois?" Perguntou Mine, para Marin.

"Bom... O de cabelos azuis é o Miro, cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião. E o de cabelos castanhos é o Aioria, cavaleiro de ouro de Leão" Disse Marin.

Mine, discretamente, foi até eles. Quando eles foram perceber, ela estava bem na frente deles:

"Vocês não são nem um pouco discretos" Disse Mine, se sentando ao lado do Aioria.

"Quem é você pra dizer isso?" Disse Miro.

"Mine... Melhor amiga da Marin desde os oito anos" Disse Mine.

"E como nós nunca vimos você antes?" Perguntou Aioria.

"Quando eu estava treinando para ser uma amazona, eu não tive contato com nenhum aspirante a cavaleiro de ouro. Depois, eu voltei pra Finlândia e fiquei lá por um bom tempo... Acabei de chegar de lá" Disse Mine.

"Nossa" Disse Miro.

"Agora... Aioria e Miro" – eles se espantaram ao ver que ela sabia o nome deles – "Posso saber o porque dos olhares indiscretos?" Perguntou Mine.

"Não posso contar nada... Jurei segredo!" Disse Miro, limpando a sua barra.

Mine olha bem pra Aioria. Ela logo descobriu o que era.

"Você ama a Marin não é?" Disse Mine.

Miro e Aioria ficaram boquiabertos. A amazona realmente era muito esperta.

"Como você soube?" Perguntou Aioria.

"Então é verdade... Como eu disse, você lançou olhares indiscreto pra Marin. E isso esta estampado na sua testa... Já disse a ela o que sente?" Perguntou Mine.

"Não..." Disse Aioria.

"Eu já tentei convencê-lo de falar... Mas ele é teimoso!" Disse Miro.

"Somos dois teimosos então... Olha quanto mais tempo demorar é pior... É você quem decide" Disse Mine, se levantando para ir, quando Aioria a segura.

"Não conte nada a ela, esta bem?" Disse Aioria.

"Relaxa... Eu não vou contar nada" Disse Mine.

Ela volta para junto de suas amigas. Elas combinaram de mais tarde irem ver o treinamento dos cavaleiros de ouro e apresentar Mine a eles. Lá estava Marin no Coliseu, esperando Mine aparecer. Shina não estava com vontade de ver o treino e resolveu ficar na sua casa descansando.

"Onde será que ela esta? Já vai começar o treino dos cavaleiros!" Disse Marin, a si mesma.

De repente, das sombras, sai uma mão que toca o ombro de Marin:

"Oi!".

Marin da um pulo pra frente.

"Calma... Sou eu!" Disse Mine.

"Você quase me matou de susto!" Disse Marin.

"Desculpe... Mas é que eu adoro pregar uma peça de vez em quando" Disse Mine.

"Porque demorou tanto?" Perguntou Marin.

"Desculpa... Pra variar, eu encontrei uns guardas no caminho... E sabe que eles não podem ver mulher na frente que já ficam todos assanhados... Tive que dar um jeito!" Disse Mine.

"O que você fez?" Perguntou Marin.

"Relaxa... Eu não os matei tá? Só dei uma lição neles" Disse Mine.

"É exatamente isso que me preocupa..." Disse Marin.

Os cavaleiros apenas as observavam conversando. Mine parecia uma criança.

Marin apresenta Mine para os cavaleiros de ouro e todos a recebem bem. Elas se sentaram e observaram o treino dos cavaleiros. Aioria vs Miro. Marin não tirava os olhos do Aioria e Mine reparou. _"Então, o sentimento é recíproco!" Pensava Mine._

"Você o ama né Marin?" Disse Mine.

"O que... Ahn..." Disse Marin, corada.

"Não minta... Eu vi como você olha pra ele" Disse Mine.

"Você venceu" – Marin baixa a cabeça – "Eu o amo sim" Disse Marin.

"E você não disse a ele ainda?" Disse Mine.

"Não" Disse Marin.

"_Isso esta parecendo um circulo vicioso!" Pensava Mine._

"Então trate de arrumar coragem e dizer... Eu sei que não é fácil, mas é melhor dizer de uma vez!" Disse Mine.

"Vou tentar" Disse Marin.

Depois de terminado o treino, Marin foi para sua casa e Mine foi para a praia deserta perto do Santuário. Ela começou a tocar uma flauta transversal. Mas logo ela percebeu que não estava mais sozinha.

_Continua..._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Essa fic é dedicada a minha best friend Kagura! Ela sempre achou q o Dite num era gay (tem mta gente q acha issu)... Depois d pensar mtoo, concordo com ela... Por isso, a pedido da Kagura e por eu ter tirado umas idéias meio lokas da kabeça, resolvi fazer essa fic...

Obs.: Minemosyne, nome da deusa da memória ou lembrança. Ela naum pertence ao Olimpo...

KAGURA! Espero q goste!

Deixem Reviews Genti!

Bjss e ate o next cap.


	2. Quando nos Conhecemos

KISS FROM A ROSE: BEIJO DE UMA ROSA

CAPITULO DOIS

----------------------------------------------------------------

Afrodite se aproximava dela.

"Não deveria ficar sozinha a essa hora" Disse Afrodite.

"Eu sei me defender" Disse Mine.

Afrodite se senta ao lado dela, fica um tempo em silêncio ate dizer:

"Esse lugar é muito tranqüilo... Sempre venho aqui quando quero ficar sozinho" Disse Afrodite.

"Quando eu ainda estava no meu treinamento pra amazona, eu vinha aqui pra descansar. Às vezes eu fugia do treino e a amazona que me treinava ficava furiosa" – Mine deu um sorriso por debaixo da mascara – "Sinto falta desses tempos" Disse Mine.

"Então, você vinha aqui sempre?" Perguntou Afrodite, olhando-a.

"Vinha... Diariamente" – Mine olha pra Afrodite. Ela repara bem nos olhos azuis que ele tinha. Eram muito serenos – "Porque?".

"Porque eu também vinha... E continuou vindo" Disse Afrodite, desviado o olhar.

"Esperai! Se você vinha aqui antes... Quer dizer que você era aquele moleque que vivia com uma rosa na mão?" Perguntou Mine, surpresa.

"Pois é... E você deve ser aquela amazona que tinha sempre um lobo te acompanhando... Um lobo branco" Disse Afrodite, também surpreso.

"É..." Disse Mine.

"O mundo dá voltas... Mas, e o seu lobo, onde esta?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Tive que deixa-la com minha irmã porque ela ia ter cria e eu não queria arriscar os filhotes numa viajem" Disse Mine.

"Entendo..." Disse Afrodite.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e Mine resolveu voltar a tocar sua flauta. Era uma musica relaxante e suave. Parecia que o tempo parava. Mine faz uma pausa ao ver que alguém se aproximava. Ela se levanta e Afrodite faz o mesmo. Ambos se escondem no meio das árvores. Havia duas pessoas se aproximando. Pelas risadas altas, era uma mulher e um homem. Eles estavam bem perto e deu pra identifica-los. A mulher era desconhecida. O homem era o Miro. Afrodite e Mine se olharam. Mine arregalou os olhos e ficou corada ao ver que Miro e a mulher desconhecida se despiam.

"_Não acredito que ele vai fazer isso aqui!" Pensou Afrodite._

Mine pegou a mão de Afrodite e o puxou para se distanciarem um pouco do casal. Afrodite tremeu ao toque.

"Você vai me perdoar... Mas eu vou fazer uma brincadeirinha com seu amigo Miro" Disse Mine, num tom baixo.

"Te dou todo o apoio..." Disse Afrodite.

Calmamente, Mine se aproxima de Miro. Ele não a percebera, pois ela tomara muita cautela. De repente, Mine pula nas costas do Miro, dando um "oi" bem animado pra ele. Miro e a mulher se assustam. _"Mas o que é isso? Do nada, essa mulher agarra o Miro! Será que ele esta apenas me usando?" Pensava a mulher. _ Mine olha pros dois com cara de inocente.

"Ups... Atrapalhei?" Perguntou Mine, sarcasticamente.

"Eu vou embora!" Disse a mulher, pegando suas roupas e saindo correndo de lá, muito desapontada.

Afrodite aparece atrás de Mine. Ele estava rindo. Mine também começou a rir. Miro estava com cara de peixe morto ao perceber o plano dos dois.

"Vocês dois me aprontaram essa!" Disse Miro.

"Na verdade, foi idéia da Mine... Mas eu concordei!" Disse Afrodite.

Quando os dois pararam de rir, Mine reparou que Miro estava seminu! Ela fica vermelha da cabeça aos pés. Se vira de costas a ele e diz:

"Miro... Se veste logo!" Disse Mine.

Miro deu um sorriso divertido e começou a se vestir. Mine dava umas espiadinhas aqui e ali. Depois de vestido, Mine se virou e olhou pra Miro.

"As garotas têm razão..." Disse Mine.

"Razão sobre o que?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Seu amigo ai tem um corpo perfeito!" Disse Mine, na maior cara de pau, fazendo Afrodite ficar com uma cara...

"Passa na minha casa um dia desses" Disse Miro.

"Miro, Miro... Eu não sou vagabunda que nem essas aí que você sai ok? Essa brincadeira foi pra você aprender a não fazer certas coisas em qualquer lugar... Além disso, eu adoro ver a cara de panaca das pessoas quando eu faço essas brincadeiras!" Disse Mine, divertida.

"Você acabou de fazer com que eu perdesse a diversão da noite!" Disse Miro, decepcionado.

Mine estava se distanciando quando ela, sem olhar para trás, diz:

"Não se preocupa... Tenho certeza de que ela voltará a te procurar... Pra te pedir explicações" Disse Mine, desaparecendo entre as sombras.

Miro voltou-se pra Afrodite que olhava para onde Mine estava:

"O que tanto olha hein?" Perguntou Miro.

"Ela acabou com sua festinha" Disse Afrodite.

"É... Sacanagem ela fazer eu perder a minha presa do dia!" Disse Miro, indignado.

"Ai Miro... Você não toma jeito" Disse Afrodite.

"E você hein? Eu nunca te vi com uma mulher sequer... Você é muito estranho" Disse Miro.

"O que você quer dizer com isso hein?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Nada não" Disse Miro.

Todas as noites Mine ia para aquela mesma praia e tocava sua flauta. Afrodite sempre ia lá pra escuta-la a tocar. Eles acabaram ficando muito amigos. Dias e até meses se passaram desde o retorno de Mine ao Santuário. Mine havia acabado de treinar com Shina e resolveu descansar. Mas, perto dela havia um certo cavaleiro que parecia triste. Era Aioria. Ela se aproxima dele e diz:

"O que há com você?" Perguntou.

"Nada..." Disse Aioria, cabisbaixo.

"Como nada? Você está tão desanimado!" Disse Mine.

"Não quero falar sobre isso" Disse Aioria.

"Esta bem... Quando você quiser desabafar, eu estou aqui" Disse Mine.

Aioria olha para Mine e suspira:

"Meu irmão, Aioros, tentou matar a reencarnação de Atena. Isso faz anos. Ele acabou morrendo e nunca mais vimos Atena de novo. Desde então, Aioros é chamado de traidor e eu, chamado de irmão do traidor" Disse Aioria.

Afrodite estava sentado ali perto e ouvia a conversa dos dois, curioso.

"E isso te incomoda não é?" Perguntou Mine.

"Exato" Disse Aioria.

"Não liga para o que eles dizem... Só porque seu irmão traiu o Santuário, não quer dizer que você seja igual e que faça o mesmo... Não fique se martirizando por isso. Ignore-os" Disse Mine.

Aioria fica em silêncio.

"Vamos... Se anima!" Disse Mine.

"Obrigado pelo apoio" Disse Aioria.

Mine sorri. _"Às vezes ela parece ser tão infantil e às vezes... Tão madura" Pensava Afrodite._

"MINE!" Gritou Miro, que aparecia no Coliseu, procurando por ela.

_Continua..._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Oi Pessoas! Ate q eu num demorei mtoo pra postar o cap dois ne? Espero q tenham gostado... As vezes, eu leio a fic e acabo fazendo umas modificações, entaum, naum estranhem se vcs perceberem q eu mudei umas coisas ok?

O next cap vai trazer mtas novidades e uma parte do passado d Mine sera revelado... Naum percam!

DEIXEM REVIEWS!

bjaum


	3. Meu Sentimento por Você

KISS FROM A ROSE: BEIJO DE UMA ROSA

_Ake o capitulu três... Espero q gostem... DEIXEM REVIEWS PLEASE!_

_bjz_

----------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO TRES

Mine vai correndo na direção dele:

"O que foi? Porque tanto escândalo?" Perguntou Mine.

"Tem pessoas te procurando" Disse Miro.

Então, atrás de Miro aparece uma garotinha de cabelos pretos. Ao ver Mine, fica feliz e vai correndo abraça-la. Mine se surpreende:

"Lethe!" Disse Mine, abraçando a pequenina.

"Que saudades irmã!" Disse Lethe.

"Também estava com saudades!" Disse Mine.

Então, eles escutam um uivo. Aparece uma loba branca e junto com ela, três lobinhos.

"Michi!" Disse Mine.

A loba vai correndo ate Mine. E os filhotes vão junto. Mine acaricia a cabeça de Michi e depois, dos três lobinhos.

"Que lindo seus filhotes! Eu queria tanto estar lá pra vê-los nascer!" – Mine conversava com a loba.

"Tá se esquecendo de mim é?" Disse um homem.

Mine se vira e vê um homem alto, de cabelos loiros. Os cavaleiros de ouro presentes, Miro, Afrodite e Aioria, viam a cena felizes. As amazonas não estavam nem um pouco interessadas. Queriam chamar a atenção dos cavaleiros, mas eles nem ligaram. Ate mesmo Miro as ignorou (n/a: isso eh mto grave...).

"Doug? Você também?" Disse Mine.

"Pois é... Alguém tinha que trazer sua irmã!" Disse Doug.

Eles se abraçaram.

"É verdade... Mas, o que vocês fazem aqui?" Perguntou Mine.

"O pai adotivo da Lethe acabou de ser assassinado... Pelo Viktor" Disse Doug.

"O que?" Disse Mine, surpresa.

"Ele ainda quer se vingar de você... Ele pretendia pegar Lethe como refém. Por sorte, eu estava lá e pude ajudar sua irmã... Nos tivemos que vir correndo para cá" Disse Doug.

"Fizeram bem" – Mine se vira para Lethe, que parecia triste – "Ai Lethe... Não fica assim senão eu fico triste também... Não se preocupa que agora você não ficará mais sozinha... Eu estarei com você tá?" Disse Mine, tentando confortar sua irmã.

"E você não vai acreditar aonde Viktor esta" Disse Doug.

"Ao redor do Santuário..." Disse Mine.

"Como sabe?" Perguntou Doug.

"Há alguns dias atrás, senti um cosmo parecido com o dele... Pensei que estava delirando, mas depois do que você me contou, agora tenho certeza que é ele" Disse Mine.

"O que vamos fazer?" Perguntou Doug.

"Você irá pra cidade e ficara instalado num hotel com minha irmã... Eu vou ter que encontra-lo antes que ele vá atrás de Lethe de novo" Disse Mine.

"Toma cuidado... Ele esta mais forte do que da ultima vez... Parece que ele ficou treinando por dois anos desde o dia em que você o derrotou" Disse Doug.

"Esta bem... Agora vá... Leve Michi e os filhotes com você... Você sabe que Michi às vezes da uma de heroína e não quero feri-la" Disse Mine.

Doug, Lethe, Miche e os filhotes foram embora. Mine estava indo pra sua casa quando Afrodite aparece, andando a seu lado:

"Você esta bem?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Na verdade não... O passado esta voltando a me atormentar" Disse Mine, sem parar de andar.

"Se quiser eu posso te ajudar" Disse Afrodite.

"Não quero te envolver nisso... Você é muito especial pra mim" Disse Mine.

Afrodite parou. Não estava acreditando que ela dissera aquilo. Adorou aquele comentário. Ele gostava da companhia de Mine e de uns meses pra cá, se tornaram grandes amigos. Mas, desde o dia em que ele a vira sem a mascara, já não sabia mais o que realmente sentia por ela.

**Flashback**

Era verão e Afrodite estava a cuidar de suas rosas. Silenciosamente, Mine entra na Casa de Peixes e assusta seu morador.

"_Você adora me assustar né Mine?" Disse Afrodite._

"_Você não sabe como é bom... Vocês fazem cada cara engraçada!" – Mine começa a rir._

_Afrodite a observa. Havia muitas amazonas belas no Santuário. Mas a maioria era sem graça. Mine era uma das exceções. Mesmo não podendo ver o rosto de Mine, a considerava bela. Ela possuía um espírito forte. Fazia suas brincadeiras, até parecia uma criança crescida, mas mostrava uma maturidade que muitas das amazonas ali não tinham. Era a primeira vez que ele reparava nela assim. Nunca a tinha comparado com nenhuma outra mulher. Acabara imaginando ela sem aquela mascara. Logo ele tirou aquele pensamento da cabeça. Sabia que se algum homem visse seu rosto, teria que ser morto por ela, ou ela teria que amá-lo. Afrodite estava distraído com seus pensamentos e Mine o estranhou:_

"_Você esta bem Afrodite?" Perguntou Mine. _

"_Estou... Agora, venha me ajudar aqui" Disse Afrodite._

"_Eu? Ajudar a cuidar das rosas?" Perguntou Mine._

"_Tem mais alguém aqui alem de nos dois?" Perguntou Afrodite._

_Ela foi ajuda-lo. Ele explicou tudo a ela. Aquilo parecia uma aula de jardinagem. Estava muito quente e Afrodite tirou a camisa. Mine acabou espetando o dedo em um espinho. Afrodite pegou a mão dela e olhou para o dedo. Estava saindo um pouco de sangue. Ele pegou um tecido e o enrolou no dedo._

"_Tome cuidado" Disse Afrodite._

_Ele ainda segurava a mão de Mine. Aquele contato fez o coração de ambos disparar. Afrodite sentiu um calor dentro de si. O que seria aquilo? Mine estava corada. Afastou-se e disse:_

"_Tenho que ir agora... Mais tarde a gente se vê"._

_Ela saiu correndo da Casa de Peixes e Afrodite não entendeu a reação dela. Resolveu ir atrás. Mine estava com sua cabeça a mil e nem sabia pra onde seus pés a levavam. Adorou ser tocada por ele e um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo. Ela nunca sentira aquilo antes. Nem mesmo com..._

_Logo ela reconheceu o lugar em que estava. Havia um lago bem a sua frente. Ao redor deles, algumas flores e árvores. Ela lembrou que um dia desses, Marin lhe mostrara esse lugar. Ali eram onde algumas amazonas se banhavam. Resolveu se banhar para relaxar e esquecer o que havia acontecido. Afrodite caminhava sem fazer um ruído, para ela não o perceber. Chegou á um lago. E lá estava ela, se despindo bem em frente a seus olhos. Mine teve a sensação de estar sendo observada. Olhou ao redor e nada. Tentou sentir o cosmo do indivíduo, mas nada. "Essa foi por pouco... Se ela souber que eu estou aqui a olha-la, nem sei o que poderia me acontecer" Pensava Afrodite. Ele havia se escondido atrás de uma árvore. Voltou a olha-la e arregalou os olhos ao vê-la nua. Um calor lhe percorreu o corpo. Estava sentindo desejo. Ela entrou na água. "Droga Mine... Você tem que tira-lo da cabeça... Somos apenas amigos... Porque ao vê-lo daquele jeito, mexeu tanto comigo!" Pensava Mine. _

_Então, ele vê que ela retirara a máscara e colocara em cima de uma pedra. Afrodite olhara para o rosto dela. Ela possuía um rosto delicado e tinha lindos olhos de um verde esmeralda. Eram incrivelmente penetrantes. Ele perdeu-se no tempo. Aquela imagem a sua frente o atraia. Ela fechou os olhos e mergulhou. Então, ele sente um cosmo hostil ali por perto. Percebe que Mine também sentira, pois ela saíra da água e começava a se vestir. Logo, ela desaparecera floresta adentro. "Eu não sei o que eu fazia aqui a observando... Droga! Será que estou me apaixonando por ela?" Pensava Afrodite, à caminho para sua casa. Nem nos sonhos conseguiu afastar o desejo que sentia por ela. Sonhara com Mine em sua cama. "Eu estou parecendo o Miro com esses pensamentos!" Afrodite se repreendia. Desde aquele dia, Afrodite mantinha distância de Mine. Mas ele sempre a encontrava a noite por dois motivos: um, porque adorava a companhia dela. A segunda, não podia deixar suspeitas. Muitas vezes ele quase cedeu ao desejo que sentia, mas conseguia se controlar. Mine não dormia direito por dois dias. Mas ela mantinha o sorriso e fingia que nada acontecia. Mas, dentro de si acontecia uma terrível tempestade de sentimentos. Ela não sabia mais o que sentia por Afrodite. Quando estava cuidando das rosas com ele, ficara um bom tempo observando-o. Ate a hora que ele tirou a camisa. Distraída com o corpo perfeito do cavaleiro, acabou se ferindo num espinho. E o toque das mãos dele sobre a sua a fez se sentir estranha. Não queria admitir, mas desejava-o. Depois, veio mais um problema: Viktor. _

**Fim do Flashback**

Ela tinha que se concentrar num plano para acabar com Viktor e esquecer o atraente cavaleiro de peixes. Mas não teve nenhuma idéia. Passaram-se um mês desde o dia em que Afrodite vira o rosto de Mine. Ele já tinha certeza do que sentia: amava Mine.

Um dia, enquanto Mine treinava com Marin, uma mulher aparece e interrompe. Mine a reconhece. _"Ei! É aquela garota que eu vi com o Miro quando eu acabei com a festinha deles!" Pensava Mine. _

"Você é a Mine?" Perguntou a mulher.

"Sou... E você é..." Disse Mine.

"Melissa... Foi você que agarrou o Miro não é? Ele me contou tudo" Perguntou.

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Bom genti... Esperem o próximo capitulo pq mais um pouco do passado da Mine sera revelado... Espero q tenham gostado desse capitulo... Eu to quase terminando d escrever a fic... Breve colocarei os próximos caps... DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_bjsss_


	4. Descobrindo seu Passado

_Oi genti... Bom, ake esta o capitulo quatro... Por favor, deixem reviews!_

_Eu já terminei d escrever a fic toda, eu so tenhu q publica-la agora, mas eu vou deixar um pouco de suspense antes d publica-la inteirinha ok?_

_Boa Leitura!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO QUATRO

"_Nossa... Demorou pra ela descobrir" Pensava Mine. _Mine começa a rir ao lembrar-se da cena

"Você demorou pra procurar o Miro de novo! Depois de mais de um mês é que você me aparece!" Disse Mine.

"Ele não queria me contar... Eu tiver que obriga-lo... Agora, me responda!" Disse Melissa.

"Fui eu mesma, porque?" Perguntou Mine.

Melissa da um tapa na cara de Mine. A mascara desta voa longe. Mine olha para Melissa ameaçadoramente. Por sorte, não havia nenhum homem por perto, somente ela e Marin. Mine vai ate a mascara caída no chão, pega-a e a coloca de volta no rosto. Logo, Afrodite aparece ali.

"Você sabe muito bem que eu posso acabar rapidamente com sua vida miserável... Posso saber porque me bateu?" Perguntou Mine, se contendo para não partir pra cima de Melissa.

"Você gosta do Miro não é?" Perguntou Melissa.

Mine soltou uma gargalhada.

"Você só pode estar brincando... Diz isso porque não me conhece!" Disse Mine.

"Não minta! Você gosta do meu namorado!" Disse Melissa.

Marin e Afrodite ficaram boquiabertos. Não podiam acreditar. _"Vou ter que perguntar para o Miro depois... Essa garota é muito suspeita" Pensava Mine._

"Fale!" Disse Melissa.

"Eu não gosto do Miro... Só fiz aquela brincadeira pra me divertir!" Disse Mine.

"Mentira!" Disse Melissa.

Mine já estava ficando nervosa e os dois puderam perceber, pois seu cosmo se elevava assustadoramente. Mine caminhou ate um arvore e a socou, fazendo ela voar longe. Melissa começou a se assustar.

"Eu já disse! Não gosto do Miro..." – ela disse isso quase gritando. E num tom bem baixo, continuou – "E nem poderia" Disse Mine.

Ninguém escutou a ultima frase.

"Não acredito!" Disse Melissa.

Mine teve uma idéia pra se livrar daquela mulher irritante. Ficou de frente a Afrodite, retirou a sua mascara e colocou-a no chão. Marin a olhou surpresa. Ela sorriu docemente para Afrodite, o segurou pela nuca e o beijou. Afrodite não deixou passar despercebido. Correspondeu imediatamente. A segurou pela cintura e a puxou pra mais perto, aprofundando mais o beijo. Marin estavam pasma. Mine mexia no cabelo dele e já não conseguia mais esconder o que sentia. De repente, ela empurra Afrodite pra longe, fazendo ele cair no chão e ela se desvia de um ataque. Até Marin cai no chão com o poder do ataque. Mine se levanta, pega a sua mascara e a coloca.

"Vocês estão bem?" Perguntou Mine.

"Sim..." Disse Afrodite.

"Não pensei que ele ia aparecer tão cedo!" Disse Mine.

Dentre as árvores, aparece um homem alto de longos cabelos verdes, lisos, que cobriam sua face esquerda. Ele possuía olhos verdes que expressavam muito ódio.

"Viktor!" Disse Mine.

"Parece que se lembra dos velhos amigos..." Disse Viktor.

"Que velhos amigos o que!" Disse Mine.

"Nós éramos mais do que amigos quando você me denunciou ao Santuário! E tenho certeza de que você não se esqueceu disso" Disse Viktor.

"Adoraria esquecer" Disse Mine.

"Você continua a mesma atrevida de sempre... Foi essa sua atitude que me atraiu" Disse Viktor, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"Você é ridículo!" Disse Mine.

"Vamos ver isso quando eu acabar com você!" Disse Mine.

"E o que te faz achar isso?" Perguntou Mine.

"Eu tenho um trunfo!" – Viktor puxa pelos cabelos, uma garotinha que chorava.

"Maldito! Se tocar um dedo nela, juro que se arrependera!" – Mine reconhecera sua irmã.

"Calminha aí... É melhor guardar essa raiva toda para mais tarde... Fica muito mais divertido te enfrentar com raiva" – Viktor dá um sorriso cínico – "Me encontre hoje daqui à uma hora, na praia deserta onde você costuma ir... E venha sozinha. Vamos resolver nossos assuntos de uma vez" Disse Viktor, desaparecendo entre as árvores.

Um silêncio se formou ali. Marin e Afrodite olhavam para Mine. Então, eles escutam alguém se aproximando. Era Doug e estava muito ferido. Mine vai correndo ajuda-lo.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou.

"Não pude proteger sua irmã... Me perdoe" Disse Doug, que logo em seguida, desmaia.

"Mais uma vítima... Leve-no pro hospital. Vou acabar com aquele maldito" Disse Mine, muito séria.

Mine saiu correndo antes de alguém dizer algo. Marin levou Doug para o hospital. Afrodite tinha ido atrás de Mine. Chegando na casa de Mine, Afrodite a viu sentada em frente a sua casa, olhando para o céu. Afrodite se senta ao lado dela.

"Você vai mesmo lutar com ele?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Vou... Ele esta com Lethe e alem disso, eu comecei essa briga e eu terei que acabar" Disse Mine.

"Como assim?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Quando eu ainda estava aqui no Santuário, treinando para mais tarde conquistar a armadura de prata de lobo, eu conheci Viktor. Na verdade, ele invadiu o território da amazonas. E na noite da invasão eu o conheci. Eu tinha apenas nove anos e ele doze. Acabamos ficando amigos e conforme o tempo passava, ficávamos mais íntimos. Depois de uma noite juntos, comecei a descobrir que ele quebrava inúmeras regras do Santuário. Comecei a despreza-lo por tal comportamento. Cansada do que ele fazia, denunciei-o para o Mestre do Santuário e ele foi expulso. Mas ele jurou vingança. Conquistei a armadura de lobo e eu fui atrás da minha irmã Lethe, já que havíamos sido separadas após ficarmos órfãs. Anos depois, eu o encontrei na Finlândia. Nós tivemos uma luta. Sabe porque ele usa aquele cabelo na frente do rosto?" Perguntou.

"Não" Disse Afrodite.

"Eu deixei uma cicatriz em seu rosto. Mas eu não saí ilesa... Também ganhei uma cicatriz, mas nas costas. Só que a dele é bem mais visível do que a minha" Disse Mine.

"Então... Vocês não tiveram apenas uma relação de amizade..." Disse Afrodite.

"Não..." – Mine abaixa a cabeça – "Ele foi a primeira pessoa por quem me apaixonei e a quem me entreguei de corpo e alma... Ele me decepcionou muito. Uma coisa que eu odeio é uma pessoa sem escrúpulos... Nunca mais quero sentir isso de novo. Foi aí que decidi que nunca mais me apaixonaria daquele jeito... Mas eu não consegui" Mine acabou percebendo o que tinha acabado de dizer.

"Falei demais!" Pensava Mine.

"O que quer dizer com isso? Você se apaixonou?" Perguntou Afrodite, com medo da resposta dela.

"Sim" – Aquilo caiu como uma bomba no coração de Afrodite. Pensou que ela amava outro e que não teria uma chance de conquista-la.

"Agora... Eu tenho que ir" – Mine saiu correndo antes que Afrodite lhe perguntasse algo.

"_É melhor eu ir atrás dela... Se algo lhe acontecer não sei o que eu faria!" Pensava Afrodite, seguindo o cosmo de Mine. _

Lá estava Viktor, sentado em uma pedra, bem a sua frente. Ela não hesitou em perguntar:

"Onde esta a minha irmã?" – Mine estava preocupada.

Continua 

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Bom, ake esta! Espero q tenham gostado... Como eu já disse, já escrevi essa fic inteira e estou trabalhando na minha nova fic... Com um personagem mto lindo e mulherengo d cdz (nem preciso dizer quem eh ne?)_

_PLEASE!_

_AGRADEÇO SE DEIXAREM REVIEWS... PODE SER RECLAMANDO, MAS POR FAVOR, DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_bjss_


	5. A Luta

KISS FROM A ROSE: BEIJO DE UMA ROSA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO CINCO

Viktor se levanta e se aproxima dela, mas toma uma certa distância.

"Calma... Ela esta bem amarrada" – Viktor aponta para o mar, onde Lethe estava amarrada em uma tora, no meio do mar, com a maré subindo – "Ela estava com vontade de dar um mergulho".

"Desgraçado!" Disse Mine.

Ambos elevam seu cosmo e a batalha se inicia. Perto dali, Afrodite assistia a luta, preocupado com a vida de Mine. Ao ver onde Lethe estava, resolveu liberta-la. Enquanto Mine lutava com Viktor, Afrodite foi discretamente ate onde Lethe estava, a desamarrou e a levou para longe dali. Ao voltar, vira que Mine estava caída e Viktor a olhava.

"Mine... Se você tivesse deixado as coisas como estavam, não teríamos que brigar" – Viktor mexia nos longos cabelos negros dela – "Nós poderíamos estar juntos ainda".

"Nem se eu estiver morta!" Disse Mine, dando um soco na barriga de Viktor, lançando-o longe.

Viktor se irrita. Acerta um de seus golpes mais poderosos direto em Mine. Ela novamente cai no chão. Novamente, ele se aproxima. Ele a pega pelo pescoço e a empurra contra uma arvore, ainda segurando-a pelo pescoço.

"Sabe... Seria muito desperdício..." – Viktor retira a máscara de Mine e a joga longe – "... Mata-la, sem me divertir um pouco... Você não sabe o quanto sinto falta..." – Mine o encara. Tentou revidar, mas estava sem forças – "... De ter você novamente em meus braços" – Ele deslizava sua mão pelas pernas de Mine. Logo, Viktor estava a beijar Mine.

Começou a chover. Afrodite não suportou mais ver aquilo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa e não pensou duas vezes.

"Acho que seu TRUNFO" – Afrodite destacou bem essa ultima palavra – "Escapou!" Disse Afrodite, sarcasticamente.

Viktor olhou para onde deixara Lethe. Ela não estava mais lá. Olhou para Afrodite, que segurava uma rosa vermelha na mão e estava sentado numa pedra, apenas observando Viktor, com um olhar mortal. Viktor solta o pescoço de Mine, que cai no chão desacordada.

"Você a soltou!" Disse Viktor.

"Não seria uma luta justa ameaçar a Mine com a irmã" Disse Afrodite.

"Espera aí!" – Viktor observou bem Afrodite – "Você era aquele cara que beijava a Mine quando eu os ataquei!".

"Exato!" Disse Afrodite.

"Perfeito! Acabarei com a pessoa que ela mais ama!" Disse Viktor, partindo pra cima de Afrodite.

Afrodite desvia rapidamente do golpe. Ele nem pensara direito no que Viktor acabara de dizer, apenas queria mata-lo. Mas Viktor era bem mais forte do que ele pensava. Ele havia alcançado o sétimo sentido. Afrodite acabou levando um golpe bem de frente e voado longe. Viktor se aproxima rapidamente de Afrodite, que ainda estava caído no chão. Ia dar-lhe o golpe final, mas Afrodite consegue se defender. Viktor dá um sorriso cínico e diz:

"Lutando pela amada? Isso é agora... Pena que você não verá ela te dizer que não te ama! Porque você morrerá agora!".

Viktor lança um de seus ataques mais poderosos. O "Sofrimento Eterno", onde suas mãos perfuravam o corpo do oponente. Afrodite não gostou nada do comentário de Viktor. Ele tenta se desviar do ataque, mas acaba levando um corte em seu braço. Rapidamente, revidou o ataque com as "Rosas Diabólicas Reais". A luta terminara. E Viktor estava caído no chão. Logo, ele seria apenas um corpo sem vida. Afrodite foi até Mine, a pega no colo e a ia para sua casa.

"Você verá... Ela ainda não me esqueceu. Ela sempre irá me amar".

Essas foram as ultimas palavras de Viktor. A chuva caia incessantemente. Quando Afrodite chegou em sua casa, viu que Shina estava lá. Parecia que ela queria conversar com ele. Afrodite cuida dos leves arranhões e ferimentos que Mine tivera na luta e a deixara descansar. Sentou-se no sofá e ele teve uma pequena conversa com Shina:

"E então... O que você faz aqui?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Eu vim te perguntar onde estava a Mine... Mas já vi onde ela esta" – Shina fez um pouco de silêncio – "Marin estava preocupada com ela, mas, ela estava muito ocupada com um certo cavaleiro para vir te perguntar... Ela me pediu para vir em seu lugar" Disse Shina.

"Então... Pelo que parece, Marin e Aioria estão se dando muito bem!" Disse Afrodite.

"E como!" – Shina se levanta – "Eu já vou indo... Tenho mais o que fazer... Ah! Poderia avisar a Marin que Mine esta bem? Por causa de eu ter feito esse favor a ela, estou atrasada para um compromisso" Disse Shina.

"Esta bem" Disse Afrodite.

Shina sai da casa de peixes. Afrodite foi tomar um longo banho. Depois, teve que cuidar do ferimento que fizera no braço. Colocou uma blusa cinza e uma calça jeans. Estava olhando a chuva cair, quando percebeu que algo se aproximava. Logo, ele percebera que era a loba de Mine e os três filhotes dela. Afrodite sabia que a loba adorava Mine e a levou ate a sua companhia. Quando a chuva cessou, foi até a casa da Marin. Encontrou apenas um Seiya sonolento. Foi ate a Casa do Aioria. Chegando perto, sentiu o cosmo de Marin. _"Não é que eles estão juntos mesmo!" Pensava Afrodite. _Esperou que alguém saísse da casa. Não muito tempo depois, Marin e Aioria saíram e ficaram surpresos ao ver Afrodite ali em frente.

"Estava demorando... Até que enfim vocês se declararam!" Disse Afrodite.

Marin e Aioria coraram. Afrodite deu um sorriso divertido. Marin rapidamente pergunta:

"Onde esta a Mine?" Perguntou Marin.

"É exatamente isso que eu vim te dizer... Ela esta na Casa de Peixes... Ela ficou inconsciente depois de ter levado uns golpes do Viktor... Mas ela esta bem" Disse Afrodite.

"Parece que você não esta muito bem não... O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Aioria, se referindo ao corte no rosto de Afrodite e a blusa, que estava manchada de sangue.

"Pois é... Tive que interferir na luta da Mine" Disse Afrodite.

"O cara era tão forte assim?" Perguntou Aioria.

"Se ele não tivesse sido expulso do Santuário, daria um ótimo cavaleiro!" Disse Afrodite.

"Eu quero vê-la" Disse Marin.

"Vamos lá" Disse Afrodite.

"Depois agente se fala" – Aioria retira a mascara de Marin. Afrodite fica de costas pro casal e Aioria beija-a.

Afrodite e Marin estavam a caminho para a Casa de Peixes. Conversavam e logo chegaram a um assunto:

"Você a ama?" Perguntou Marin.

"Hein... Ahn" – Afrodite corou.

"Você ama a Mine?" Perguntou Marin.

"Esta tão na cara assim?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Na verdade não... Eu só percebi pelo modo carinhoso quando você se refere a ela... Por você ter interferido na luta dela com o Viktor... E também pelo beijo que trocaram. Se você não a amasse não teria correspondido de imediato" Disse Marin.

"Você é uma boa observadora" Disse Afrodite, sorrindo.

Chegando em sua casa, Afrodite leva Marin até seu quarto, onde Mine repousava. Marin se senta na ponta da cama e diz:

"Mine... Você não devia se arriscar desse jeito".

"Você sabia do caso que ela teve com Viktor?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Sim... Eu falava pra ela que ele não prestava. Mas já era tarde. Ela havia se apaixonado e nada que eu dissesse iria mudar o que ela sentia por ele" Disse Marin.

Mine começa a abrir os olhos. Estava sem sua máscara e com a visão embaçada, mas logo normalizou e viu que Marin estava ali:

"Marin?" Perguntou Mine, com uma voz rouca.

"Acordou? Que bom!" Disse Marin.

"Onde estou?" Perguntou Mine, olhando ao redor até avistar Afrodite e focalizar seus olhos verdes nele.

"Na casa do Afrodite" Disse Marin.

"O que aconteceu com Viktor? E com a Lethe?" – Mine se levantou bruscamente e sentiu uma forte dor nas costas.

"É melhor você não se mexer... Quanto a Lethe, não se preocupe, ela esta bem. Ela esta com Mú. E quanto a Viktor, ele esta morto" Disse Afrodite.

"Mas... Como?" Perguntou Mine, que agora se sentara na cama.

"Eu o matei" Disse Afrodite.

Mine o observou. Viu pelo ferimento no rosto e pela blusa suja de sangue, que a luta não fora fácil.

"Você esta bem?" Perguntou Mine.

"Sim" Disse Afrodite.

Marin percebeu a troca de olhares e naquele momento soube que Mine amava de novo.

"Bom... Eu já vou indo. Vou me encontrar com o Aioria" Disse Marin.

"Como é?" Perguntou Mine, surpresa.

"Eu e ele estamos juntos" Disse Marin.

"Finalmente! Já estava mais do que na hora!" Disse Mine.

Marin se despede e vai embora. Depois que Marin saiu, Afrodite disse:

"Eu vi a Marin na saindo da casa dele... Parece que o negócio pegou fogo!" Disse.

"Ainda bem... A Marin merece ser feliz" Disse Mine.

"E você? Não merece ser feliz?" Perguntou Afrodite, se sentando na ponta da cama.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou Mine, olhando para Afrodite e encarando aqueles lindos olhos azuis que ela achava extremamente serenos.

"Você me disse uma vez que estava apaixonada... Já disse a ele?" – Afrodite não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade.

"Er... Ahn... Ainda não" Disse Mine, desviando o olhar para um canto qualquer do quarto.

"Posso saber quem é o felizardo?" – Afrodite disse com uma certa rispidez.

"Não quero falar sobre isso... Desculpa" Disse Mine.

"Não se preocupa" – Afrodite se levanta – "Não vou te forçar... Espera só um minuto que eu vou trazer algo para você comer" – e ele vai para a cozinha.

Mine encosta a cabeça na cama. _"Será que eu conseguirei esconder o que sinto por muito tempo? Esta ficando cada vez mais difícil" Pensava Mine._

Ela tirou a colcha e colocou os pés no chão. Estava um pouco tonta. Logo percebeu que não estava vestindo suas roupas. Era uma blusa branca, de um homem e que deixava suas pernas bem a mostra. Ela observou melhor o quarto. Michi estava ao lado da cama, com os filhotes. Ela parecia que estava sorrindo. A cama que ela estava era grande possuía um lençol vermelho e a colcha branca com rosas vermelhas. Havia um grande armário, uma escrivaninha e dos dois lados da cama, havia uma mobília. Em cada uma, um abajur. Logo, Afrodite voltou e viu que Mine estava sentada e olhando-o. Parou no tempo ao perceber que ela ficava extremamente sensual com sua blusa branca. Ele desviou os pensamentos pervertidos e deu a Mine uma bandeja com comida. Mine apenas agradeceu. Afrodite se retirou do quarto e se deitou no sofá. Ficou um bom tempo pensando. Pensando em tudo o que acontecera. Aquela amazona mexera demais com ele. E ela não saía de seus pensamentos. Pensou em dizer o que sentia, mas temeu que o que Viktor dissera se tornasse realidade. Não suportaria uma rejeição. E a tentação de toca-la estava ficando incontrolável. Principalmente sabendo que ela estava tão perto, em sua cama. _"Droga! Tenho que parar de conviver com o Miro... Ele esta me afetando seriamente!" Pensava Afrodite. _

Ele estava tão distraído que não vira que Mine o observava. Logo, ela se aproximou, se debruçou no sofá e disse:

"Você esta bem Afrodite?" Perguntou.

Afrodite olhou-a. Ele se senta e diz:

"Estou".

Mine se senta ao lado dele.

"Eu te conheço bem o suficiente para dizer que você esta mentindo" Disse Mine.

"Eu só estava pensando" Disse Afrodite, desviando o olhar.

"Em que?" Perguntou Mine.

"Faz quase dois anos que nos conhecemos" Disse Afrodite.

"É verdade..." Disse Mine.

Mudando completamente de assunto:

"Agora, vá descansar. Já esta tarde" Disse Afrodite.

Mine se levantou e ia para o quarto. Mas, parou na porta e olhou para Afrodite:

"Foi você que..." – Mine apontou para a blusa branca que vestia.

"É minha... Suas roupas estavam molhadas por causa da chuva. Quem te trocou foi a Shina... Suas roupas estão atrás da porta do quarto" Disse Afrodite.

"E mais uma coisa... Onde você vai dormir se eu estou no seu quarto?" Perguntou Mine.

"No quarto ao lado" Disse Afrodite.

"Eu acho melhor eu ir dormir lá e você ficar com seu quarto" Disse Mine.

"Não se preocupa... Você ficara melhor onde esta" Disse Afrodite.

"Então, Boa Noite" Disse Mine.

"Boa Noite" Disse Afrodite.

Mine deitou-se. Mas não conseguia dormir. Tudo ao redor tinha a presença do Afrodite. _"Como dormirei sendo que pra todo lado que eu olho, eu o vejo!" Pensava Mine. _

Meia-noite. Mine ainda estava acordada. Vira-se para um lado e para o outro. Mas não pegava no sono. Resolveu ir até a cozinha pegar um copo de água. Michi foi junto.

Passou pelo quarto do Afrodite e percebeu que a porta estava aberta. Deu uma espiada rápida dentro do quarto, passou reto e foi para a cozinha. Na cozinha, Mine conversava com sua loba branca:

"Quero que você fique com a Lethe. Acho que ela esta se sentindo muito sozinha..." Disse Mine, acariciando a cabeça da loba.

A loba apenas saiu da casa com os filhotes atrás. Afrodite escutou um barulho e deduziu que Mine ainda estava acordada. Sentou-se em sua cama. Também não conseguia dormir. Então, ele percebe que alguém abrira a porta de seu quarto. Era Mine. Ela o olhava.

"Também não consegue dormir?" Perguntou Mine.

"Não" Disse Afrodite.

"Somos dois" Disse Mine.

Eles ficam em silêncio. Apenas se olhando. De repente, Mine sente uma tontura e começa a se desequilibrar. Afrodite ampara sua queda.

"Você ainda não esta bem... Eu te ajudo" Disse Afrodite, segurando a cintura dela e ajudando-a a caminha.

Ela se senta na cama e olha pra Afrodite:

"Obrigada" Disse Mine.

"Não precisa agradecer" Disse Afrodite.

"Claro que preciso... Estou ocupando seu tempo, sua cama, te dando trabalho... Um verdadeiro estorvo!" Disse Mine, abaixando a cabeça.

Afrodite se aproxima e com a mão, levanta o queixo dela, fazendo-a encara-lo.

"Você nunca será um estorvo pra mim" Disse Afrodite.

_Continua..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ake o capitulo cinco... Achu q no próximo final d semana eu to publicando o capitulo seis..._

_No capitulo seis vai ter Hentai, entaum já vou avisandu para akeles q naum curtem hentai naum lerem... E pro pessoal q escreve hentai e curte, por favor, me ajudem pq eh a primeira vez q eu faço uma fic com heniai! Se tiver alguma coisa estranha me avisem! _

_Bom, eh issu ae... bjaum pra vcs!_


	6. Nossa Primeira Noite

KISS FROM A ROSE: BEIJO DE UMA ROSA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO SEIS

Mine sorri. Afrodite vai se aproximando. Estava hipnotizado pelos olhos verdes dela. Ele segura a nuca de Mine e finalmente encosta seus lábios nos dela. Ela entreabriu os lábios e a língua de Afrodite invadiu sua boca. Ela estava com uma imensa vontade de beija-lo de novo e finalmente o que tanto ela desejava estava acontecendo.

Mine começou a mexer nos longos cabelos azuis de Afrodite. Ela vai deitando-se na cama e Afrodite a acompanha, sem deixar de beija-la. Ele acariciava a perna de Mine com a mão. Caricias mais ousadas foram sendo trocadas.

Afrodite beijava seus lábios, seu queixo, a pele delicada de seu pescoço. Ela desabotoava a blusa dele. Ela jogou a blusa dele longe e acariciou as costas do cavaleiro. Ele começou a desabotoar a blusa dela. Logo, ela estava somente com a roupa de baixo. Afrodite desceu do pescoço de Mine ate seus seios e os beijou. Mine gemia baixinho. Era uma sensação maravilhosa estar nos braços da pessoa que ama e o mesmo sentia Afrodite.

Afrodite retira sua calça e a joga longe. Logo, ele também retira o ultimo tecido que Mine usava. Ele a observou. Há quanto tempo sonhava com aquele momento. Quantas noites não dormidas ele passara apenas ao imaginar aquele momento.

Ela tinha um corpo perfeito. Ele acariciou seu ventre e depois introduziu um dos dedos em sua feminilidade, fazendo-a gemer de prazer e em meio aos gemidos, sussurrar seu nome. Aquilo estava deixando Afrodite louco. Mine devolvia todas as caricias que ele fazia nela. Afrodite estava adorando. Sem parar de beija-la, ele abriu lentamente as pernas da garota, se colocando no meio delas. Penetrou-a aos poucos. Mine arranhava de leve as costas de Afrodite ao senti-lo completamente dentro dela. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente. Eles se movimentavam em sincronia. A sensação que eles sentiam era inexplicável.

Ambos atingiram o clímax juntos. Satisfeito, ele saiu lentamente e se deitou ao lado dela. Fitou-a. Ele afastou mexas de cabelo grudadas na testa molhada e sorriu:

"Eu te amo" Disse Afrodite.

"Eu também te amo" Disse Mine.

Ela adormeceu com a cabeça no peito de seu amado. No dia seguinte, Afrodite abriu lentamente seus olhos. Rapidamente lembrou-se da noite que tivera. Mas logo percebeu que Mine não estava ali. Escutou o barulho do chuveiro. Levantou-se e foi até lá. Silenciosamente abriu a porta do Box. Lá estava Mine, lavando o rosto. Ficou um tempo observando-a.

"Pára de ficar me olhando e entra logo!" Disse Mine.

Afrodite sorriu, entrou no Box e fizeram amor novamente. Como Mine estava se sentindo melhor, ela e Afrodite foram visitar Doug no hospital. Ele estava bem, apesar de ele estar de péssimo humor, já que ele odeia hospitais. Almoçaram fora. Os dois pareciam adolescentes. Caminharam na praia antes de voltarem ao Santuário. Mine se despediu de Afrodite. Este queria que ela passasse a noite com ele, mas ela achara melhor não. Ela queria passar um tempo com a irmã. Foi buscar Lethe na Casa de Áries. Sua irmã ficou contente em vê-la.

"Pensei que você tinha se esquecido de mim" Disse Lethe.

"Não seja boba!" Disse Mine.

"A Michi ficou aqui me fazendo companhia" Disse Lethe.

"Eu pedi pra ela vir te fazer uma visita... Agora, vamos?" Perguntou Mine.

"Vamos pra onde?" Perguntou Lethe.

"Ué... Pra minha casa oras!" Disse Mine.

E lá foram elas. Os filhotes de Michi já estavam bem crescidos, eram adolescentes e breve deixariam a mãe. Estavam chegando ao território das amazonas, quando encontram um cavaleiro alto, moreno, de cabelos azuis e um olhar maldoso.

"Michi... Leva a Lethe para a minha casa... Eu já vou" Disse Mine.

Michi obedeceu rapidamente. Ela reconheceu o cavaleiro rapidamente.

"Você deve ser o Mascara da Morte... É a segunda vez que te vejo fora de sua casa" Disse Mine.

"E o que isso te interessa?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte, secamente.

"Tá estressadinho hoje hein! Comeu alguma coisa que não te fez bem? Ou brigou com a namorada?" Perguntou Mine, caçoando-o.

Mascara da Morte se aproxima de Mine. Ela, receosa do que ele pode fazer, da alguns passos para trás. Mas ela bate contra uma arvore, ficando encurralada. Mascara da Morte retira a mascara de Mine e o lança longe. Ela o observa sem demonstrar o medo que tinha de ele fazer algo.

"Você não tem medo do que eu possa fazer com esse seu rostinho bonito?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte, acariciando seu rosto.

"Não me assusto com qualquer coisa" Disse Mine.

"Ah é?" Disse Mascara da Morte, ao dar um beijo ardente em Mine.

Esta empurra Mascara da Morte com muita força, fazendo-o ficar a uns metros de distância.

"Eu não sou tão fácil assim não! Agora, antes que eu seja afetada pelo seu mau humor, é melhor eu ir! Bye!" Disse Mine, saindo correndo.

Mascara da Morte resolveu não segui-la. Apenas deu um sorriso de satisfação e voltou para sua casa. Mine, ao chegar em sua casa, joga-se no sofá. Lethe já estava dormindo. Miche dormia ao lado da cama de Lethe. Mine fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da noite que tivera com Afrodite. Parecia um sonho. Um sonho que ela não queria ter acordado. Escutou alguém bater em sua porta. Era Marin.

"Marin!" Disse Mine.

"Você não vai acreditar... O Seiya conseguiu a armadura de Pégasus! Só que parece que a Shina ficou meio chateada, pois o pupilo dela perdeu para o Seiya" Disse Marin.

"Espero que ela não fique assim por muito tempo" Disse Mine.

"Agora... Você pode me dizer quando você voltou? Pensei que ainda estava descansando na casa do Afrodite!" Disse Marin.

"Faz pouco tempo que eu cheguei... Eu e o Afrodite fomos visitar o Doug no hospital, depois almoçamos juntos, depois fui pegar a Lethe na casa do Mú e vim pra cá" Disse Mine.

"Você saiu com o Afrodite?" Disse Marin, surpresa.

"É..." Disse Mine.

"E aconteceu só isso?" Perguntou Marin.

"Porque tantas perguntas?" Perguntou Mine, impaciente.

"Pensei que ia acontecer algo mais interessante entre vocês... Você parece bem animada!" Disse Marin.

"Eu não consigo mentir pra você... Ontem, eu passei a noite com o Afrodite" Disse Mine.

"Sério? Finalmente ele se declarou!" Disse Marin.

"Você já sabia?" Perguntou Mine.

"Afrodite me contou" Disse Marin.

Elas ficam mais um tempo conversando e depois, Marin vai para sua casa e Mine vai dormir. Os primeiros raios de sol invadiram a casa de Mine. Ela logo se levantou e preparou o café da manhã. Acordou Lethe e tomaram o café. Depois, a levou até o Coliseu para não deixa-la sozinha em casa. Lethe ficou brincando com Michi, a uns metros de distância do Coliseu. Depois de um tempo treinando, Mine e as outras amazonas resolveram fazer uma pausa. Marin foi para um canto conversar com Shina. Alguns cavaleiros se aproximaram de Mine, que estava sentada olhando ao redor. Era Aldebaran, Aioria, Miro, Afrodite e Mú.

"A Senhorita parece bem melhor" Disse Mú.

"Ai Mú! Para de me chamar de senhorita... Me chame apenas de Mine. Odeio essas cordialidades e você sabe disso" Disse Mine.

"Parece bem melhor pra mim!" Disse Miro.

"Que bom que você esta aqui Miro! Pode me dizer uma coisa?" Perguntou Mine.

"Fala!" Disse Miro.

"Você esta namorando a Melissa?" Perguntou Mine.

"É verdade" Disse Miro.

"O QUE!" Os cavaleiros presentes estavam boquiabertos.

"Miro... Não consigo te imaginar apenas com uma mulher" Disse Mú.

"Pra mim isso nunca iria acontecer!" Disse Aioria.

"Acho que esse não é o Miro... Ele só pode ser um clone!" Disse Aldebaran.

"Ou então, nos viemos parar num universo paralelo..." Disse Mine.

"QUEREM PARAR!" – Miro estava com uma veia na testa – "Cada hora vocês reclamam de uma coisa... Uma hora é porque eu saio com todas e outra é quando eu estou saindo só com uma... SE DECIDEM!"

"Você esta certo... Mas bem que você poderia ter arranjado uma melhorzinha... A Melissa é tão casca grossa e tão quadrada!" Disse Aldebaran.

"O bom é que ela vai ser um bom corretivo para o Miro" Disse Mú.

"Porque vocês acham que às vezes eu fujo dela? Quando ela esta estressada ninguém segura!" Disse Miro.

"Falando sério... Você se deu mal... Sua namoradinha tem uma mão pesada, é extremamente ciumenta e completamente irritante!" Disse Mine.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou Miro.

"Sabe aquela brincadeira inocente?" – Mine fez uma cara de inocente – "Então, depois que você contou a ela quem era euzinha aqui, ela veio atrás de mim pedir explicações. Quando eu afirmei que eu que tinha feito a brincadeira ela me deu um tapa! Oh mão pesada! Tive uma vontade de massacrar sua namoradinha... Você não tem idéia! Ela achava que eu estava apaixonada por você... Eu dizia que não. E ela teimava. Ô garota teimosa! Por Zeus!" Disse Mine.

"Miro... Meus pêsames!" Disse Afrodite.

"Mas você pode se apaixonar por mim um dia!" Disse Miro, todo convencido.

"Miro... Me poupe! Olha, se você fosse menos mulherengo e não tivesse essa cara de menino bobo, coisa que você não é, até poderia acontecer. Não sei como a Melissa te agüenta!" Disse Mine.

De repente:

"Falando mal de mim pelas costas hein? Não pensei que você fosse tão baixa!" Disse Melissa.

_Continua..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aff... Demorei mas tah ake o capitulo seis! Ai genti, por favor se a parte hentai fikou ruim ou estranha me desculpem... Eh q primeira vez q eu escrevo Hentai! XD

Bom, deixem reviews!

bjus


	7. Briga de Mulher não se Mete a Colher

KISS FROM A ROSE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO SETE

"Ah não... A Dita Cuja!" – Mine parecia decepcionada – "Você não tem mais ninguém pra atormentar?" Perguntou Mine.

"Cala essa boca!" Disse Melissa.

Mine estava com umas três veias na testa. Estava se controlando. Melissa se exibia com sua roupa nova.

"Como estou?" Perguntou Melissa para os cavaleiros.

"Horrenda... Amarelo não combina com rosa. Essa saia é estranha e a blusa chamativa demais. Sua sandália esta gasta e seu cabelo parece palha! E essa maquiagem é muito escura pra usar de manhã" Disse Mine.

Os cavaleiros não puderam deixar de rir.

"Ninguém pediu a sua opinião aqui, pediu?" Perguntou Melissa.

"Não... Mas eu quis dar mesmo assim" – Mine olhou para ela – "É melhor você demitir quem esta opinando pelas suas roupas!" Disse Mine, sarcasticamente.

"Parem de brigar vocês duas!" Disse Miro.

"Miro... É melhor você ficar quietinho senão você vai se ver comigo!" – Melissa olhava ameaçadoramente para Miro. Ela se vira para Mine – "Você não entende nada de moda... É uma maloqueira!" Disse Melissa.

"Ai querida! Sorry!" – Mine tentava imitar uma _patty_ – "Acorda! Essa combinação esta horrível! Parece um palhaço de circo!" Disse Mine.

"E que roupinha é essa que você usa hein? Parece roupa dos anos oitenta!" Disse Melissa.

"Putz! Me digam, eu mereço escutar essas coisas? Ai! Zeus! Me livra dessa patty desmiolada! Antes que eu seja contaminada!" Disse Melissa.

"Ai! Garota, você é muito irritante!" Disse Melissa.

"Olha quem fala!" Disse Mine.

Os cavaleiros estavam com uma gota enorme na cabeça. Não queriam se meter em briga de mulher. De repente, Melissa diz:

"É mesmo verdade aquilo que aconteceu?" Perguntou Melissa.

"Aquilo o que?" Perguntou Mine.

"Entre você e o Afrodite... Foi só teatro aquele beijo?" Perguntou Melissa.

"O QUE? BEIJO?" Disseram os cavaleiros em coro, fazendo algumas amazonas olharem para eles.

"Ahn..." – Mine olhou para Afrodite. Ele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça – "Bem... Não é teatro não... É a mais pura verdade!" Disse Mine.

"Dite! Pensei que você era gay!" Disse Miro.

Afrodite se irritou:

"O que? Não diga tolices Miro! Posso ter um jeito mais delicado e ter um campo de rosas, mas não quer dizer que eu seja gay! Ora! Francamente!" Disse Afrodite, irritado e ao mesmo tempo, constrangido.

"Miro... Você tem cada idéia!" Disse Mine.

"Não me digam que vocês não achavam isso!" Disse Miro, aos outros cavaleiros.

Afrodite olhou para eles. Eles ficaram em silêncio e fizeram uma cara suspeita.

"A gente nunca viu ele com nenhuma mulher" Disse Aioria.

"E ele tem uma voz meio... Suspeita" Disse Aldebaran.

"E ele é meio estranho" Disse Mú.

"Até você Mú!" – Afrodite parecia realmente chocado – "O que eu fiz pra merecer vocês!" Disse Afrodite.

"Mine... Fala a verdade... Você e ele estão juntos mesmo? Vocês não estão inventando?" Perguntou Miro.

"É sério... Olha, tem um jeito de provar a todos vocês!" – Mine se levanta, pega Afrodite pela mão e o puxa para uns metros de distância dos outros cavaleiros – Vocês ficam aí! Nada de chegar perto!" Disse Mine.

Mine fica um tempo observando Afrodite, que não estava entendendo nada. Ela fala em seu ouvido:

"Vamos ter que dar um showzinho aqui!" Disse Mine.

Mine retira a mascara e sorri. Ele logo entende o recado. Afrodite a segura pela cintura e a beija. Um pouco distantes, quatro cavaleiros boquiabertos. Mine logo se afasta, coloca a mascara e diz:

"Um dia desses, terminaremos de onde paramos" Disse.

_Continua..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capitulo postado... Eu ia postar na outra semana, mas a Kagura me ligou e falou pra eu postar hj pq ela tava ansiosa!

Espero q tenha gostado miga...

Agradeço a todas as reviews da Margarida, TheBlueMemory, Lyocko Nitales Yui Minaino e da Juliane.chan1

VLW AE PELA FORÇA!

bjus


	8. Era Bom Demais Para Ser Verdade

KISS FROM A ROSE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO OITO

Ela e Afrodite vão ate seus amigos, que estavam completamente paralisados.

"Querem parar de babar! Assim vai inundar o Santuário!" Disse Afrodite.

"Acreditam agora?" Perguntou Mine.

"Se alguém tivesse me contado, eu não teria acreditado" Disse Miro.

"Dite esta com tudo!" Disse Aldebaran.

De repente, Lethe aparece vindo correndo na direção de Mine, com Michi atrás. Ela abraça a irmã e começa a chorar.

"O que foi? Porque esta chorando?" Perguntou Mine.

Um homem, que trajava um terno cinza, cabelos ruivos e olhos vermelhos se aproxima.

"Vim levar Lethe de volta á sua mãe, Lílian" Disse o homem.

"E quem é você?" Perguntou Mine.

"Me chamo Jack... Lílian me pediu para vir buscar sua filha e leva-la de volta a Finlândia" Disse Jack.

"O que?" Disse Mine, não acreditando no que ouvia.

"Como todos sabemos, Viktor matou o pai da Lethe. Graças a Doug, Lílian e Lethe foram salvas dele. Doug disse que o alvo principal de Viktor era Lethe, então a trouxe para o Santuário, pois você, a irmã de sangue dela, saberia o que fazer. Lílian concordou com a idéia, mas, depois que Viktor fosse preso, ou no caso, morto, ela iria querer a filha de volta. E aqui estou eu" Disse Jack.

Mine não estava acreditando. Não queria se separar da irmã. Mas agora, ela tinha uma família e ela tinha que ficar com ela. Lethe chorava. Ela também não queria se separar de sua irmã. Mine se ajoelha, ficando a altura de Lethe:

"Eu não queria me separar de você... Mas eles são sua família agora" – Mine retira a mascara. Ela chorava – "Prometo que vou visitá-la quando eu puder... Agora, leve a Michi com você. Ela te fará companhia, alem disso..." – Mine sorri – "ela não ia agüentar ficar nesse calor por muito tempo" – Mine limpa as lágrimas com as mãos.

"Promete que não irá demorar pra me visitar?" Perguntou Lethe.

"A única coisa que eu posso te prometer, é que antes de você fazer 15 anos, eu irei te visitar. Muito antes" Disse Mine.

Lethe abraça a irmã carinhosamente. Mine acompanha Lethe até o navio e junto com seus amigos a vê partir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mine abre os olhos vagarosamente. Olhou para o quarto que estava e lembrou-se que ia fazer dois meses que Lethe havia partido. Olhou para a pessoa a seu lado. Afrodite dormia tranqüilamente e estava com o braço na cintura dela. Ela sorri. _"Só você pra me animar!" Pensava Mine. _Ela se senta na cama e coloca os pés no chão. Suspira, se levanta, pega uma blusa do Afrodite e vai para a cozinha. Um tempinho depois, Afrodite acorda e rapidamente percebe que Mine não estava lá. Então, ela entra no quarto com uma bandeja na mão.

"Você sempre acorda primeiro do que eu!" Disse Afrodite.

"Assim eu posso vê-lo dormir" - Mine sorri e coloca a bandeja na mobília que tinha do lado da cama e se senta – "Eu trouxe pra gente".

"Fez bem..." - Mine dá pra Afrodite um copo de suco de laranja.

"To morrendo de fome" – Mine pega umas bolachas – "Um dia desses você acaba comigo!" Disse Mine, divertida, bebendo em seguida um pouco de suco.

Depois de terminado o café, Afrodite diz:

"Você gosta de me tentar não é?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Pensei que nunca ia me perguntar!" – Mine sorri – "É pra te tentar sim! Eu lembro da sua cara de bobo quando eu usei essa blusa pela ultima vez!" Disse.

"Mas você é muito safada" Disse Afrodite, em seguida beijando-a.

Mine se afasta e se levanta.

"Agora, eu tenho que ir... Preciso ver como a Marin está" Disse Mine.

"Como assim? Do que esta falando?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Você não soube?" – Afrodite mexeu a cabeça negativamente – "A Marin foi com o Misty para o Japão... Ela enganou Misty, fingindo que derrotara Seiya. Quando descobrem que ela ajudara Seiya a derrotar Misty, a prenderam para atrair Seiya. Mas o Seiya consegue ajudar a Marin" Disse Mine.

"Ela já se meteu em encrenca!" Disse Afrodite.

"Depois dizem que eu sou encrenqueira!" – Mine acabara de se trocar, beija Afrodite e coloca a Mascara – "Agente se vê" – Mine abre a porta do quarto e sai.

Ela foi ate a casa de Marin e ficou um tempo fazendo companhia a ela. Uma semana depois, Mine estava na frente da Casa de Áries, escondida, vendo que Atena estava caída no chão e com uma flecha dourada no peito. Mú estava com Atena e Kiki. Ela se aproxima.

"Ela esta bem?" Perguntou Mine.

"Sim... Mas se os cavaleiros de bronze não tirarem logo essa flecha de seu peito ela irá morrer" Disse Mú.

"Então eu estava certa" Disse Mine.

"Certa sobre o que?" Perguntou Mú.

"Nada..." Disse Mine.

Mine, sem dizer mais nada, sai correndo na direção da Casa de Peixes. Marin havia contado sua descoberta, mas não acreditou muito na amiga, pois naquela época ela era leal ao Mestre. Mas após vê-lo entrar na Casa de Gêmeos, teve suas suspeitas. Tinha que contar o que havia descoberto sobre o Mestre Ares.

Agora, ela tinha que passar pela Casa de Câncer. Ela parou em frente à casa. Não queria mais problemas com Mascara da Morte. E ela tinha que impedir Afrodite de lutar por alguém que não era o verdadeiro Mestre. Tomou coragem e entrou. Estava vendo a luz do outro lado e quando estava prestes a chegar ao outro lado da Casa, escuta uma voz:

"Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui. Uma amazona andando sozinha por aí" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Eu não tenho tempo pra falar com você" – Mine continuou a andar, mas é impedida por uma mão forte segurando seu braço.

"Para que a pressa? Estamos sozinhos, sem nada pra fazer... Que tal nos divertimos um pouco?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

Na Casa de Peixes

Afrodite estava entediado. Resolveu andar um pouco. Foi descendo as escadas. Passou pela Casa de Aquário e Kamus o reprimiu por estar fora de sua casa, mas ele o ignorou. Um tempo depois, a sua frente estava à Casa de Câncer. Ele não ia muito com a cara de Mascara da Morte, mas resolveu continuar seu passeio. Parou e ficou estático. Não acreditava no que via.

_Continua..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oi genti... mais uma cap!_

_Eu escrevo capítulos pequenos pra num cansarem aos leitores... Pq caps, mtooo grandes num da ne? Mas msmo sendo grandes, eu leio! Ahuahauhauahu_

_Espero q tenham curtido esse cap... Esperem o próximo cap... vai acontecer mta coisa ainda!_

_Espero suas reviews... bjus_


	9. Ate que a Morte nos Separe

KISS FROM A ROSE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO NOVE

Mascara da Morte beijava Mine e esta não fazia nada para impedi-lo.

"Mas que lindo..." – Afrodite disse secamente, fazendo Mine e Mascara da Morte olha-lo – "... Desculpem ter atrapalhado... Não se preocupem porque eu já vou" – Afrodite estava saindo da Casa de Câncer, quando Mine empurra Mascara da Morte e vai atrás de Afrodite.

"Afrodite eu posso explicar" Disse Mine.

"Não preciso de explicações..." – Afrodite a olha com desprezo – "Vá e fique com ele".

"Mas eu não o amo... Eu amo você!" Disse Mine.

"Não minta mais... Se você quer ficar com ele, fique. Não te impedirei... Mas te peço uma coisa: não apareça mais na minha frente... Você me enoja!" – Afrodite retomou o seu caminho, deixando Mine para trás.

Ela desata a chorar. Mas logo, o sentimento de tristeza é ocupado por um ódio profundo. Ódio de Mascara da Morte. Ele estava vendo o sofrimento dela com um sorriso divertido. Ela o olha ameaçadoramente.

"Maldito!" – Mine se aproximava.

"Não me culpe... Foi você que veio até mim. Fale a verdade, você queria ser possuída por mim!" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Seu caranguejo patético" – Esse insulto provocou seriamente Mascara da Morte – "Você não tem idéia do quanto eu te desprezo" Disse Mine.

"É melhor você ficar calada... Não gostara de me ver realmente irritado" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"E nem você irá gostar de ver o que irei fazer" – Mine dá um soco no rosto de Mascara da Morte.

Depois eleva seu cosmo e o ataca com suas "Garras do Lobo Negro". Mascara da Morte voa longe, pois não esperava aquele golpe. Quando ia ataca-la, viu que ela já não estava mais ali. Mas ele jurou a si mesmo que ela não iria sair ilesa.

Mine corria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Sua mascara já não impedia que as lágrimas corressem. Parou, se sentou no chão e encostou-se a um pilar em frente da Casa de Aquário. Ficou um bom tempo chorando. Logo ela já não chorava mais, apenas ficou parada no mesmo lugar pensando em tudo o que passou. Ficou horas pensando quando na sua frente, aparece Seiya e Shiryu que ao vê-la ali perguntam:

"O que houve com você?" Perguntou Seiya.

"Crise emocional" Disse Mine, com uma voz rouca.

"Vamos logo Seiya!" Disse Shiryu.

"Esta bem" Disse Seiya.

"Tome cuidado Seiya!" Disse Mine.

Shiryu olha surpreso para Seiya.

"Como você..." – Seiya observa melhor Mine – "Mine?" Perguntou Seiya.

"Eu mesma" Disse Mine.

"Nossa... Você esta tão...".

"Pra baixo? Pois é... Maldita hora que agente se apaixona!" Disse Mine.

"Mas nem sempre isso acontece" Disse Seiya.

"Chega de falar nisso... Ande logo porque Atena não irá agüentar muito tempo" Disse Mine.

E lá se foram Seiya e Shiryu. Um tempo mais tarde, aparece outro cavaleiro. Era Hyoga. Ele olha para Mine com cara de desconfiado.

"Pare de me olhar com essa cara e entra logo... Seus amigos estão esperando. E estão apanhando feio do Kamus" Disse Mine.

"Espero que você não tente me impedir" Disse Hyoga.

"E eu to com cara de que vou fazer algo..." – Mine faz uma pausa – "Se não reparou, estou de péssimo humor e se alguém me aparecer aqui de novo, juro que eu vou mata-lo" Disse Mine.

Hyoga entra rapidamente na Casa de Aquário sem falar nada. Mine continua a ficar lá parada até perceber que Kamus havia sido derrotado e que alguém estava lutando contra Shura na Casa de Capricórnio, ou seja, em breve estariam lutando contra Afrodite. Mine entra correndo. Quando entra na casa de Aquário vê que ela estava congelada, e junto com ela, os corpos de Kamus e Hyoga, no mesmo estado. Ela vai para a próxima casa. Encontra Shiryu, sem sua armadura, lutando contra Shura. Passou entre eles e foi para a próxima casa. Chegou a tempo de perceber que Seiya e Shun estavam apenas conversando com Afrodite. Um tempinho depois, Seiya segue adiante e Shun começa uma luta com Afrodite. Mine se esconde e assiste a luta. Com um golpe certeiro de Afrodite, Shun cai ao chão. E Afrodite se dirige a Mine, pois já havia percebido sua presença.

"O que esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Estou apenas observando a luta... Algum problema?" – em suas palavras, Mine demonstrou o quanto sofria.

"Pensei que ia ficar lamentando a morte do Mascara da Morte" Disse Afrodite, rispidamente.

"Já te disse que não sinto nada por ele. Apenas desprezo. Você deveria acreditar em mim!" Disse Mine.

Nessa hora, Shun consegue se levantar e eles voltam a lutar (n/a: desculpem se eu num estou detalhando mto a batalha. Saum por dois motivus. Um pq eu sou PESSIMA para descrever lutas, sou sem imaginação. Segundo pq essa batalha passou no anime ne? Hehe).

Um tempo depois, Shun sem sua armadura, lança seu ataque mais poderoso: "Tempestade Nebulosa". Afrodite recebe o golpe de frente, mas não desiste. Ambos ao mesmo tempo lançam seus melhores golpes. Rosas Sangrentas e Tempestade Nebulosa. E ambos são acertados mortalmente e caem no chão. Mine não conseguia se mexer. Quando conseguiu reagir, ele já estava morto e rosas vermelhas, brancas e negras cobriam seu corpo. Ela se ajoelha a seu lado e desaba em lágrimas.

"Afrodite, não morra, por favor! AFRODITE!" – ela apóia sua cabeça do peito de Afrodite e continua a chorar.

Shun ficou sentido com o sofrimento dela, mas ele também caira ao chão, sem demonstrar sinal de vida. Ela retira a mascara, encosta-se a um pilar e silenciosamente começa a chorar. _"Ele morreu sem ao menos eu conseguir esclarecer as coisas" Pensava Mine._

Ela estava se sentindo péssima. Algum tempo depois, com os olhos inchados, sente um cosmo poderoso se aproximando. Também sentiu os cosmos de Cavaleiros de Ouro. Enxuga seu rosto e coloca a mascara. Na sua frente aparece os Cavaleiros de Ouro sobreviventes, ajudando três cavaleiros de bronze a andarem. E junto deles, Atena.

Atena olha para Mine e consegue sentir sua tristeza.

"Você esta bem?" Perguntou Aldebaran.

"Eu pareço bem?" – Mine falou secamente olhando para Afrodite.

"Você deve estar sofrendo muito" Disse Atena, se aproximando de Shun.

"Leu meus pensamentos. Eu preferiria morrer ao ter que sentir isso" Disse Mine.

Eles puderam ver que lágrimas escorriam para fora da mascara. Shun abre os olhos e um cavaleiro o ajuda a se levantar (n/a: eu num me lembru quem era P).

"Eu sinto muito" Disse Shun.

"Não sinta... Uma coisa que eu odeio é que sintam pena de mim" – Mine estava com a voz rouca – "Maldito Saga! Se eu o visse na minha frente agora, eu acabaria com sua miserável existência!".

"O que o Saga tem a ver com isso?" Perguntou Mú.

"Parem de perder tempo comigo. Vão em frente e saberão do que eu estou falando" Disse Mine.

Eles retomam seu caminho, deixando para trás, Mine que novamente retira a mascara e chora descontroladamente. Depois de uma dura batalha, eles derrotam o Mestre Ares. Os cavaleiros ficaram um tempo descansando até Saori ser atacada na instituição, por Shido de Mizar, a estrela Zeta. Mas os cavaleiros de bronze conseguem protege-la. Uma nova luta se iniciara na terra de Asgard. Enquanto os cavaleiros de bronze lutavam em Asgard, Mine estava muito mal. Marin tentava anima-la, mas não conseguia. Mine comia mal e já nem treinava mais. Apenas ficava dentro de sua casa o dia todo. Marin estava ficando irritada com a atitude da amiga.

"Ai Mine! Sai dessa!" Disse Marin.

"Você acha que é fácil? Queria ver se o Aioria tivesse morrido. Tenho certeza de que você iria ficar que nem eu!" Disse Mine.

"Eu sei que é difícil, mas agente tem que continuar vivendo!" Disse Marin.

"Quem me dera ter toda essa vontade de viver" Disse Mine.

"Ai Mine... O que eu faço pra te fazer se sentir melhor!" Disse Marin.

"Nada irá me fazer sentir melhor!" Disse Mine.

Marin se senta no sofá, ao lado de Mine e suspira. Marin ficou mais algum tempo conversando com Mine e depois vai para sua casa. Uma hora depois, Mú vai visitar Mine, por saber que ela esta muito pra baixo. Bate na porta de sua casa, mas ninguém atende. _"Será que ela saiu? Mas Marin me disse que ela não tinha vontade nem de sair... Será que... Ela não faria isso!" Pensava Mú._

Mú arromba a porta. Procurou Mine pela casa. Ela estava no chão em seu quarto, inconsciente.

_Continua..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nussa... postei rapido esse cap ne? EH Q HJ EH MEU NIVER E PRA MOSTRAR Q EU TO FELIZ, POSTEI O CAP 9! hehehe_

_E ainda falta bastante coisa pra acontecer... Achu q + uns dois ou três caps..._

_Margarida, vc num sabe o quanto eu me diverti com o seu ultimo coment... Eu li a fic do Alberich, mto 10 viu! Vc escreve mtoo bein! Parabéns!_

_Bigada pelos coments... Ah! Thy, vlw pelo coment tbm_

_bjaum_


	10. Reencontros

KISS FROM A ROSE: BEIJO DE UMA ROSA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO DEZ

Ele a pega no colo e a leva para um hospital imediatamente. Depois de atendida e de saber que ela não corria nenhum perigo, foi avisar a Marin do ocorrido. Ela fica visitando Mine no hospital até ela levar alta. Três dias. Os cavaleiros de bronze já haviam derrotado os cavaleiros deuses, mas Atena é levada por Poseidon e eles iniciam mais uma luta com os Generais Marinas. Mine voltou para sua casa. Parecia renovada e já não estava tão deprimida como antes. Marin foi conversar com ela naquela tarde.

"Você me parece muito bem" Disse Marin.

Mine apenas sorri. Marin percebe que Mine ainda não estava completamente bem. Ela ainda parecia triste, como se tivessem tirado um pedaço dela.

"Você me preocupou... Pensei que você ia morrer!" Disse Marin.

"Não exagera... Foi só uma depressão" Disse Mine.

"Só uma depressão!" – Marin estava indignada – "Isso é perigoso!" Disse Marin.

"Ai! E essa chuva que não para! Vamos morrer afogadas desse jeito!" Disse Mine.

"Estranho não é?" Disse Marin.

Lá estavam os cavaleiros no Templo Submerso de Poseidon. Já haviam passado por todos os pilares e destruíram o pilar principal. O Templo de Poseidon começou a ser inundado pelas águas. Graças a Atena, todos os seus cavaleiros sobreviveram e finalmente ficaram em paz.

Passaram-se mais de um ano desde a batalha contra Poseidon (n/a: genti, eu num sei qnto tempo se passou dsde a luta contra Poseidon até o inicio da Saga de Hades... Me desculpem!). Os cavaleiros estavam de férias. Era uma manhã de sol e na Casa de Áries estava tendo uma reunião de amigos. Conversavam animadamente quando eles percebem que alguém os observava. Uma linda mulher com um vestido azul claro, de longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes e uma expressão triste.

"Podemos ajuda-la?" Perguntou Mú.

"Atena esta?" Perguntou.

"Não... Ela chegará daqui a alguns dias" Disse Mú.

"Que pena... Poderiam entregar uma coisa para ela?" Perguntou.

"Claro" Disse Mú.

Ela eleva seu cosmo e uma armadura negra e prata com um formato de um lobo, aparece. Eles se surpreendem ao reconhece-la.

"Mine?" Perguntou Aldebaran.

"Demoraram a me reconhecer..." Disse Mine.

"Então, você desistiu mesmo de ser amazona?" Perguntou Aldebaran.

"Sim" Disse Mine.

"Mas... Porque esta entregando a sua armadura? Pensei que Atena tinha permitido você ficar com ela" Disse Miro.

"E deixou... Mas é que daqui a duas semanas estarei voltando para a Finlândia. E não pretendo voltar" Disse Mine.

"Parece que a morte do Dite te afetou muito" Disse Miro.

"Vocês não sabem o quanto!" Disse Mine.

"Então, boa viajem" Disse Aioria.

"Obrigada" Disse Mine.

Depois que ela se retirou da casa, os cavaleiros comentaram:

"Ela parece muito infeliz" Disse Mú.

"Seu cosmo esta carregado de tristeza... Acho que ela nunca irá superar a morte do Afrodite" Disse Aioria.

Uma semana depois, lá estava ela, olhando para aquela casa vazia e fria. Lembrou-se dos momentos felizes que tivera ali. Nunca se esqueceria. Uma lágrima escorreu solitária por sua face. Ela tratou de enxuga-la rapidamente. Não queria chorar mais por uma coisa perdida. Estava saindo daquela casa quando sentiu cosmos familiares. Virou-se e arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer um homem alto, que possuía uma armadura negra. Ela demonstrava medo ao olha-lo e recua alguns passos.

"Ora, ora... O que temos aqui! Uma intrusa!" – Disse o homem.

"Mascara da Morte! Pensei que estivesse..."

"Morto? Não mais..." – ele a olha ameaçadoramente – "Que bom que você esta aqui... Agora, podemos acertar uma coisa que você me deve... Lembra-se?" – Mascara da Morte se aproxima cada vez mais dela e esta continua a tentar se afastar.

Mas, num movimento rápido, ele a pega pelo pescoço e a bate contra a parede, machucando-a.

"Irei fazê-la pagar... Não se preocupe porque eu não irei estragar seu belo rosto. Seria um pecado" Disse Mascara da Morte.

Ele começa a apertar seu pescoço. Mine começa a ficar sem ar e logo começa a ver tudo rodando. Ela eleva seu cosmo e o ataca. Ele a solta e ela sai correndo para fora da casa. Mas ela se depara com Kamus, Saga, Shion e Shura. Também vestidos com armaduras negras.

"Mas o que..." – Mine não estava acreditando no que via.

Mascara da Morte corre atrás dela na velocidade da luz e a pega.

"Maldita... Falei que ia te fazer pagar!" Disse Mascara da Morte.

Quando ele ia ataca-la:

"Espera!" – era uma voz que vinha de dentro da Casa de Peixes – "Solte-a".

"Porque você se importa?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

Mine olha para o belo cavaleiro de olhos e cabelos azuis e de armadura negra. Não podia acreditar no que via. Afrodite olha para Mine.

"Porque mesmo que ela tenha me traído, eu a amo" Disse Afrodite.

"Não... Não" – Mine começa a chorar – "Isso não é real..." – Mine faz uma pausa – "Pare de me torturar seja quem for!" – Mine gritava.

Mine reúne suas forças e dá um soco no estômago de Mascara da Morte, fazendo-o solta-la. Ela sai correndo escadas abaixo, chorando. Ela foi para sua casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi ir para seu quarto, deitar-se em sua cama e chorar no travesseiro. Sua amiga, Diana estava lá, já que as duas dividiam o apartamento. Foi ver se a amiga estava bem. Mas Mine não quis saber de conversa. No dia seguinte, Mine continuava a ficar trancada no quarto. Diana não estava agüentando ver a amiga daquele jeito.

"Você quer me dizer o que esta acontecendo? Você vai partir para a Finlândia daqui a uma semana e nem arrumou suas coisas e ainda por cima, esta com esse baixo astral!" Disse Diana.

"Eu o vi de novo" Disse Mine.

"De novo! Você já não sabe que ele esta morto?" Perguntou Diana.

"Mas parecia mais real do que das outras vezes" Disse Mine.

"Para com isso! Desde que ele morreu você acha que sente a presença dele e às vezes acha que o vê! É só sua imaginação! Vamos amiga, você não pode se esquecer da pessoa mais importante pra você nesse momento" Disse Diana.

"Esta certa... Obrigada Diana. Não sei o que eu faria sem você" Disse Mine.

Mine vai arrumar suas malas. Uma semana depois, Mine voltou ao Santuário com um pouco de receio em ter aquela visão de novo. Queria se despedir da Marin, por isso tomou coragem e lá estava ela, procurando por Marin.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam reunidos na 13ª Casa. Comemorando a volta de Aioros, Shura, Shion, Saga, Mascara da Morte, Afrodite e Kamus. Trazidos de volta à vida por Atena. Afrodite resolveu tomar um pouco de ar fresco e ficou andando pelo Santuário. Pensava em Mine. Tinha uma vontade de matar Mascara da Morte. E também estava decepcionado com Mine. Mas ele não conseguia odiá-la. Chegando perto de sua casa, encontra Marin.

"Você não parece bem" Disse Marin.

"E não estou bem" Disse Afrodite.

"É por causa da Mine não é?" Perguntou Marin.

"Ela não sai da minha cabeça, mesmo eu sabendo de sua traição" Disse Afrodite.

"Ela nunca te traiu... E para você ver, depois de sua morte, ela entrou em depressão e foi internada depois de um desmaio. Ela quase perdeu..." – Marin se cala ao perceber o que ia falar.

"O que? Perder o que?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Ela mesma terá que te contar... Só te digo uma coisa. Ela nunca iria te trair. Ela te ama mesmo achando que você esta morto" Disse Marin.

Ela deixa Afrodite com seus pensamentos e vai atrás de um certo cosmo que sentiu. Afrodite voltou para a festa com aquelas palavras na cabeça. Seria mesmo verdade? Marin vai atrás de Mine e quando a encontra, elas conversam um pouco.

"Vai se despedir da Atena?" Perguntou Marin.

"Não sei se devo" Disse Mine.

"Vamos lá! Atena esta na 13ª Casa" Disse Marin.

E as duas foram conversando até lá. Marin abre a porta. Mine não repara nas pessoas que estavam lá dentro, até que a Ágata, uma menininha que estava no colo de Mine, diz:

"Pa... Pa... Pai".

_Continua..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ake esta o capitulo 10!_

_Esse é o penúltimo capitulo_

_O caps 11 vai ser o ultimo! Aff!_

_To terminando! Hauahauhauhauh_

_Continuo a agradecer tdas as reviews! BRIGADA PELA FORÇA GENTE!_

_Quem quiser, estou trabalhando na minha mais nova fic: Behind These Hazel Eyes... Com o Milo! Ake o site: __http/ eu to trabalhando em outra, com o Aioros, nela eu to com mtaaa inspiração! mas num sei ainda um titulo para ela! TT_

_Fiko por ake_

_bjusss_


	11. Ate que a Morte nos Separe Novamente

KISS FROM A ROSE: BEIJO DE UMA ROSA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO UM

Mine se vira e vê Afrodite. O salão fica em total silêncio. Mine e Afrodite olhavam-se sem dizer uma palavra.

"Peraí... Ela disse, Papai?" Perguntou Miro, incrédulo.

"Mine, pode nos explicar?" Perguntou Aldebaran.

"Não esta obvio o suficiente? Ela se chama Ágata e é a nossa filha Afrodite" Disse Mine.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos. Miro foi o primeiro a falar.

"Dite! Não sabia que você andava fazendo essas coisas em sua casa!" Disse Miro.

"Cale a boca Miro!" Disse Afrodite.

"Aproveitando que todos estão aqui, vim me despedir" Disse Mine.

"Porque?" Perguntou Shura.

"Estou voltando para a Finlândia" Disse Mine.

Um silêncio se instalou no salão.

"Eu tenho que ir agora"

Antes que alguém dissesse algo, ela saiu do salão.

"Dite, o que você esta esperando? Vai atrás dela!" Disse Miro.

"Você não viu que ela não quer saber de mim!" Disse Afrodite.

"Ela te disse isso? Não, então vai lá! Não vai desperdiçar a chance de ser feliz!" Disse Miro.

Afrodite olha surpreso para Miro.

"Nunca pensei que eu viveria tempo suficiente pra te ver falando algo que preste" Disse Afrodite.

"Anda logo!" Disse Miro, com uma veia pulsando na testa.

Afrodite corre para alcança-la. Ele chama por seu nome e ela para.

"Preciso falar com você" Disse Afrodite.

"Seja rápido" Disse Mine, olhando-o.

"Pode me dizer o que aconteceu com você após a minha morte e o caso que você teve com o Mascara da Morte?" Disse Afrodite.

"Então, é isso que você veio me dizer" – Mine estava irritada – "Pra começo de conversa, eu não tive e nunca irei ter nada com o Mascara da Morte! – ela faz uma pausa – "Eu não pude impedi-lo aquele dia porque ele me ameaçou de morte" Disse Mine.

"Você podia facilmente ter saído de lá"

"Cale a boca e me deixa terminar!" – Mine gritou e em seguida deu um suspiro e continuou – "Eu não podia fazer nada, já que eu estava desconfiada da minha gravidez. E eu não queria arriscar a Ágata... Depois de sua morte eu não tive mais vontade de viver. Tudo parecia tão monótono sem você. Entrei em depressão e quase perdi a nossa filha. Quando me recuperei percebi que tinha por quem lutar. Desisti de ser amazona e Atena concordou com meus motivos. Comecei a morar em um apartamento que divido com uma amiga. Depois de tanto sonhar com você e de sentir que de alguma forma você estava por perto, resolvi ir embora e esquecer isso tudo. Foi quando eu planejei voltar para a Finlândia. Mas aí, você volta e novamente eu fico pra baixo" – Mine começa a chorar.

Afrodite carinhosamente limpa suas lágrimas.

"Me perdoe... Eu não queria te fazer sofrer desse jeito" Disse Afrodite.

"Acredita em mim?" Perguntou Mine.

"Acredito... Mas te peço duas coisas... Uma, não chore mais porque você fica muito mais bonita sorrindo" – Mine sorri pra ele – "Segundo, por favor, não vá embora" Disse Afrodite.

"Bem que eu queria poder ficar... Mas não posso cancelar a viajem" Disse Mine.

"Porque?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Pelo que parece, meus pais me deixaram uma herança e que eu descobri recentemente... E eu terei que resolver isso pessoalmente" Disse Mine.

"Eu vou com você" Disse Afrodite.

"Mas...".

"Nada de mais... Afinal, tudo o que diz respeito a nossa família me interessa" Disse Afrodite.

"Isso quer dizer...".

"Você quer se casar comigo?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Claro que eu quero" – Mine dá um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Sem avisar ninguém, Afrodite arrumou as malas e em algumas horas eles partiram. Enquanto eles estavam embarcados no avião, Miro e os outros cavaleiros de ouro estavam estranhando a demora de Afrodite. Atena apenas sorri.

"Porque será que o Dite esta demorando tanto? Será que ele conseguiu?" Perguntou Miro.

"Não precisam se preocupar... Ele não voltará hoje, mas esta muito bem!" – Atena entra na 13ª Casa sorrindo deixando eles confusos.

Um mês se passou e nada do Afrodite voltar. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam reunidos na casa de Escorpião, pois não tinham nada pra fazer. Estava tudo devagar no Santuário. Num canto da casa de Escorpião, havia alguns cavaleiros jogando cartas enquanto no outro canto alguns conversando e claro, mesmo sendo apenas uma reunião, para Miro não podia faltar mulheres. De repente, entra uma garota bem saltitante lá dentro. Era Mine.

"Oi pessoal!" Disse Mine.

"Mine? O que esta fazendo aqui? Pensamos que tinha ido para a Finlândia!" Disse Aioria.

"E eu fui... Mas já voltei! Só fui resolver uns negócios" Disse Mine, toda sorridente.

"Se veio procurar o Afrodite faz tempo que ele não aparece" Disse Miro.

"Nossa... Vocês não perceberam não?" Perguntou Mine.

"Perceber o que?" Perguntou Mú.

"Dãã... Eu vim trazer o Afrodite!" Disse Mine.

"COMO!" Disseram eles em coro.

Então, Afrodite entra na casa de Escorpião com Ágata no colo.

"E aí pessoal!" Disse Afrodite.

"Dite? Onde você estava?" Perguntou Miro.

"Como vocês são burros..." Disse Afrodite.

"Ei! Não vem xingar a gente não! Como vamos adivinhar onde você estava!" Disse Aldebaran.

"Raciocinem comigo... Se eu fui atrás da Mine e não apareci mais..." Disse Afrodite.

"É porque ele foi com a Mine pra Finlândia! Vocês são muito desligados!" Disse Shaka.

"Quer dizer que você já sabia!" Disse Aioros.

"Claro... Isso estava muito obvio" Disse Shaka.

"E você nem pra nos avisar!" Disse Miro.

"Vocês tem neurônios para que?" Disse Shaka.

Afrodite olha ao redor e vê a pouca vergonha que estava acontecendo. Havia algumas mulheres quase nuas. Pra ser mais específica, dançarinas. Afrodite tampa os olhos de sua filha.

"Mas que pouca vergonha é essa?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Ahn... Dançarinas?" Disse Miro.

"Exato! Isso é coisa que se faça aqui no Santuário?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Ai! Para de ser chato! Estamos apenas nos divertindo..." Disse Miro.

"Afrodite, porque tá tão nervoso?" Perguntou Mine.

"Você não esta vendo?" Perguntou Afrodite, indignado.

"Um bando de dançarinas... Deixa eles se divertirem!" Disse Mine.

Afrodite olha incrédulo para Mine.

"Não acredito que você tá dizendo isso" Disse Afrodite.

"É uma festa! Para de reclamar! Não me diga que você não veio em nenhuma dessas outras festas que Miro organizava!" Disse Mine.

Afrodite percebeu que ela estava certa.

"É verdade..." Disse Afrodite.

"Vamos até a sua casa deixar essas malas lá... Alem disso preciso fazer a Ágata dormir" Disse Mine.

"Esta certo..." Disse Afrodite.

"A gente se vê por ai Dite! Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça... Vê se trata bem a Mine viu? Se eu soubesse que ela era tão linda assim teria dado em cima dela faz tempo... Vê se não dá bobeira!" Disse Miro.

Mine sorri com o elogio e Afrodite fica irado com a provocação de Miro. Mas Mine o impede de fazer bobeira e eles vão para a casa de Peixes.

Meses depois...

Mine caminhava lentamente em direção ao altar. Esperava ansiosamente por aquele dia. O dia de seu casamento com o homem que mais amava. Ela não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo nem a enorme felicidade que sentia (n/a: naum vou falar como era o vestido para vocês o imaginarem ok? Imaginem o vestido d casamento dos seus sonhos!).

Chegando até seu futuro marido, este lhe beija a testa e a cerimônia começa. Minutos depois, a cerimônia estava para ser encerrada (n/a: eu num vou fazer akela frase q tdos conhecem, "aceita beltrano como seu legitimo blablabla..." Tds sabem dissu ne? Vou direto na parte interessante).

"Eu os declaro marido e mulher... Pode beijar a noiva" Disse o padre.

Afrodite nem pensou duas vezes. E a beijou. Depois, veio a festa.

A festa foi no Santuário. Amazonas, cavaleiros de ouro, de bronze e todos os outros cavaleiros estavam presentes. Mesmo sendo uma festa de casamento, ali estava muito animado. Também, com o Miro animando tudo não tem tempo ruim. Quem o visse vestido todo certinho, com terno e tudo mais, nunca imaginaria o mulherengo de primeiro que ele é. Todos estavam cumprimentando os noivos, quando é a vez de Miro. Ele abraça os noivos e diz:

"Dite safadinho... Ficou com medo de eu roubar a garota!" Disse Miro, rindo ao ver a cara de desagrado do Afrodite. E o pior era que Mine também começou a rir.

"Não precisa ficar com essa cara... Você sabe muito bem que eu amo você!" Disse Mine.

Afrodite sorri e novamente a beija. A festa estava com tudo, Mine e Afrodite apenas observavam felizes.

"Vendo todos assim nem parece que passamos por tantas lutas..." Disse Mine.

"É como se tudo passasse de um sonho" Disse Afrodite.

"Nos também passamos por muitas provas... O seu ciúme, sua morte..." Disse Mine.

"Nem a morte pode nos separar..." Disse Afrodite.

Ela sorri. Ele tinha razão. Ambos passaram por muitas coisas. E até mesmo a morte não os impediu de serem felizes.

"_O seu mais leve olhar vai me fazer, facilmente, desabrochar apesar de eu ter me fechado como um punho cerrado, você me abre sempre pétala por pétala como a primavera abre sua primeira rosa"._

FIM 

_Nhaaa... Finalmente terminei a fic... Espero q tenham gostado do final... Achu q fikou kawaii! XD_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Estou mto orgulhosa dessa fic e ela eh homenagem a minha best friend Kagura... Eu sei q eu já disse isso, mas se num fosse por ela, eu num teria feito essa fic!_

_Eu nunca tinha feito uma fic taum grande comu essa meu! _

_OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIWES DURANTE OS CAPITULOS!  
Agradeço a Juliane.chan1,Margarida, a Lyocko, a Kagura, a yui minaino, e a_

_TheBlueMemory pelas reviews!_

_Genti, eu recomendo as fics da Juliane.chan1 e da Margarida, saum mtooo perfeitas! _

_E mais uma coisinha..._

_Estou trabalhando em duas fics: a do Milo e a do Aioros... Quem estiver interessado em ler, ake o nome delas:_

_Do Milo: Behind These Hazel Eyes_

_Do Aioros: Segredos ao Vento_

_bjaum_


End file.
